


The squads random Conversations/ Quotes

by Nightlara



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale, Unittale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, Random quotes, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlara/pseuds/Nightlara
Summary: This is just randomness.If you have any Convos or quotes you would like to see then comment down below.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Elisabeth is drunk with Gaurdia as Nightlara tries to get Levin and Malichi away from the spiked punch.

Gaurdia: Have you seen the moon yet?

Elisabeth: ya it went to buy me a red monkey

Gaurdia: Wow? A sparkling one?

Elisabeth: Ya, I told you that the door was closed…..

Gaurdia: noo! And who’s doing the snowman now?

Elisabeth: Well, might need it very soon.

Gaurdia: I might know a blue firefly that could help you.

Elisabeth: And how did you fet the black hat there?

Gaurdia: It fell out of my zebra yesterday.

Nightlara: Wait what?

Levin: OH shit! When did you get a zebra Gardia?

Malichi: This is spiked. Huh…. also she doesn’t have a zebra Levin.

John: GAUDRIA HAS A ZEBRA!? WHEN!?

Nightlara face palms a bit.

Nightlara; Great. Now we have at least four grown children for the rest of the night…..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander and John playing pokemon Go.

Alexander: OH! There’s a rare Pokemon! DON”T MOVE!!

John: W-what?

Alexander: Just… dont move. I’m gonna catch it.

Alexander sneaks towards John before hugging him tightly  
John: What are you doing?!

Alexander: I caught it! I CAUGHT THE CUTEST POKEMON!

Thomas: * Had just arrived to the two* What?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaurdia in a tree for no damn reason other then she wants sweets

Nightlara: Get down from there Gaurdia!

Gaurdia: NO WAY!!

Elisabeth: I’m going to call the police!” 

Gaurdia: Go Ahead! I’ll fight them!

Nightlara: I have cupcakes!

Gaurida Gets down and grabs a cupcakes

Gaurdia: I totally would’ve fought them.

Nightlara: *sigh* I know you would.

Elisabeth: IT WAS THAT DAMN EASY!?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightlara Stayed up for weeks on end now

Nightlara: I’ve slept so little, I can now officially smell colours!

Levin: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?

Nightlara: That’s the question I’ve been asking every day for 12 years now!

Elisabeth in the distance: GET SOME GOD DAMN SLEEP NIGHT!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightlara and Levin getting Elisabeth and Malichi Together  
Nightlara: Hey, Elisabeth are you free on friday? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?

Elisabeth: Yes?

Levin: and What about you Mal?

Malachi: Dont call me that please. But, yes, I am.

Nightlara: Great! Because We’re not!

Levin: You two go on without us. Enjoy your date!

Elisabeth: Did they just-?

Malachi: I think so.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and John being alone while Alexander goes to get food

Thomas: Hey, wanna see something beautiful?

John: um… sure!

Thomas holds up a mirror facing John

John blushes a bit

John: *whispers* I wish you two would stop sometimes…

Thomas: Only when you stop being so irresistibly adorable~

Thomas then boops John’s nose and John’s face grows bright red

Alexander comes in just then.

Alexander: What did I miss?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone makes fun of Thomas for his height

John: FIGHT ME!

Thomas: Don’t tell them to fight you! Look how small you are!

John: My height doesn’t effect my ability to snap someone’s neck in 97 different ways! Including Yours.

Thomas: *Is surprised at the usual Peaceful John now being violent* W-what? You can’t even reach my neck.

John: Do you really want to test me now? Because I can come up there and snap ya neck!

Emily: JOhn calm doWn! PeaCefUl!

Nightlara: So ummm who got john mad?


	2. 2

Elisabeth: Name one thing you wished to be real but isn’t.

Nightlara: Either my will to live or that like halve my family isn’t dead!

Elisabeth: Ok, I was thing more of Invisibility clothes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightlara: What’s your biggest fear?

Elisabeth: Being Alone and forgotten.

Group hugs Elisabeth

Aria: Mine is bananas but I kinda feel stupid about it now. . . I’ll just Leave.

Gaurdia: NO WAIT! I wanna know why the hell you’re scared of bananas!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John, Nightlara and Gaurdia Are getting ready to meet the others after a late wake up

John: Yo! You ready to go?

Nightlara: Yep, got ready in 5 minutes

John: Where’s Gaurdia?

Nightlara starts to laugh a bit

Nightlara: Still in the shower!

Gaurdia from the shower: GIVE ME A SECOND, OK?? DO YOU THINK I WAKE UP THIS BEAUTIFUL EVERYDAY?! NO! THIS TAKES T I M E!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth steals some marshmallows with Aria

Elisabeth: It’s not illegal if you dont get caught!

Aria: We’re literally being chased by the police Right now! How can you say that!?

Elisabeth: Yeah, Yeah, I know! Hold on to your horses, this is about to get FUN!

Aria: ELISABETH! NO!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIghtlara and Levin having A Hamilton marathon in a different Alternate Reality

Nightlara: If you stand for nothing, then what do you fall for?

Levin: I’ll fall for you~

Nightlara: Levin, that isn’t the lyrics- Wait WHAT!?

Levin: Love ya.

Nightlara:.....

Nightlara:.....

Nightlara: I love you too.


End file.
